


Garden of Love

by Decada



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Hand Job, M/M, NSFW, SuFin, finsu, garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decada/pseuds/Decada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love in the Oxenstierna-Väinämöinen soon-to-be-beautiful garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garden of Love

It's hot. How can it be so hot? This was what Berwald asked himself as he straightened up and wiped the sweat from his furrowed brows. As he stretched his back, Berwald looked around his and Tino's backyard. The garden was a wonderful work in progress, and when it's done, the backyard will be colored with a rainbow of fruits and vegetables and squash that the family will enjoy together once it's time for harvesting (even if the boys don't like eating their veggies).

But still, even with this pleasurable work, it's so hot, Berwald was getting a heatstroke just from being under this sun. How is it this hot under the usually-cold Scandinavian sun? Even during the summer, it wasn't this scorching. And how was this little man able to handle working under the heat? Berwald stuck his hoe into the worked soil and leaned on the stick. Right next to him, Tino knelt in the dirt, his gloved hands sprinkling broken shells into the soil to ward off underground insects and feed the plants before burying bulbs, seeds, and ready-to-grow plants. Tino covered the soil over the plants and stuck the labels into the unmarked areas. Under the brim of Tino's baseball cap, Berwald could see sweat soaking the hat as well as his forehead and hair, and the back of his neck was reddening, yet here was the little Finn, happily caring for the plants with a grin on his face and a song humming from his lips. This beautiful sight brought on a tiny smile on Berwald's own face, and he laid his cheek on his hands folded over the hoe's handle as he simply gazed at his husband.

“...You know, you don't have to be lazy all day,” Tino teased.

Berwald hummed and said, “What're you talking about? I tilled over half of the gard'n already.”

Tino looked up from under his hat's brim. “Oh? Because it looks like you're just standing there peeping at me instead of working the rake.”

“It's called'a hoe, Tino, you know that.” Berwald repositioned the garden tool and combed the prongs through the soil. “I was just takin' a break, 'sall. Sun's unusually bright and hot today.”

 

“Well, if it's a break you want, how about you go get the lemonade and tumblers, hm?” Tino gently swatted Berwald's soiled jeans calf with the back of his hand. “Go on, go.”

Berwald laid his hoe down and walked off to the back entrance of his house and into the kitchen. He took off his gloves and tucked them into the waistband of his jeans and went to the sink to wash his hands, and after that, he went to the refrigerator to gather the lemonade and cool snacks. He took out a tray and set it up: the pitcher of lemonade in the center, two plastic tumblers to one side, and a bowl of chilled strawberries and a couple of forks on the other side. Berwald carried the tray back outside, and he found Tino sitting crossed-leg under the shadow of their large apple tree with the cap turned backward and the gloves on his lap.

“Hm, now who's bein' lazy?” Berwald said.

“Let's just say we're even and have our little break together, yes?” Tino replied. He scooted closer to Berwald as Berwald set the tray and himself down on the grass. As Berwald filled the cups with the lemonade, Tino moved closer and closer until he and Berwald were touching. He laid his head on his husband's shoulder, placed a hand on Berwald's thigh, and smiled as he stared out into the garden that will be, but as Berwald looked down at his face, Tino's eyes seemed unfocused, even preoccupied with something else that didn't involve the task at hand.

“What're ya thinking, Tino?” Berwald asked. He held out Tino's lemonade.

Tino took the offered cup with his other hand and shifted to get more comfortable next to Berwald, and he said, “Oh, nothing much, dear. I'm just thinking about... hm...” he took a sip of his drink.

“What?”

“It's so quiet out here, isn't it?”

Berwald nodded. “It is; town's pretty small and quiet, itself.” He picked up his fork, stuck the prongs into a strawberry, and ate the fruit before going for another one.

Tino's hand traveled up higher Berwald's thigh, slow enough so that Berwald didn't notice.“That's true, but it's usually just a little loud when we have people over. Does this mean we're alone?”

“I guess it does mean that, yes.”

“Even the boys?”

“Mhm,” Berwald said with a nod. “I dropped them off to the hotel Mathias's staying in so he can babysit while we work the garden like we planned.”

“Yes, that's right, you did.” Tino took another thoughtful sip and placed his cup on the tray. He picked up his fork as well and picked up a strawberry. He placed it near his rosy lips and sucked on it lightly, but he tilted his head to the side innocently, as if actually interested in the continued topic at hand. “So, we're alone then? Just us two?”

“Ja...” Berwald glanced at Tino, and he frowned harder than he usually does. “Do you... do you want some company? Someone else over?”

Tino shook his head. “No! I mean, no, I was just asking because it's so peaceful, you know?” He leaned into Berwald again and looked up into the beams of sunlight that shone through the break in the leaves. “And it's us two, spending quality time together in what felt like forever.”

Berwald relaxed at Tino's answer and tried to make himself more comfortable for Tino. He set his cup on the tray to wrap his arm around Tino. “It was a long time since it was us two like this.” And yer enjoyin' my company more this time 'round, he added in his head.

“Just us two...”

“Jaa- GAH!” Berwald yelped and jumped. He scrambled backwards into the open space next to him as he felt a hand crept up his inner thigh and get a little too close to...

Tino snatched his hand back and gave Berwald a concerned look. “Berwald, dear, what's wrong?”

“I, I don't know, I thought I felt-”

“Felt what?”

“I thought I felt something go up my leg-”

“Oh, you mean this?” Tino reached over and brushed his palm against Berwald's thigh again, this time making sure he didn't do it so quickly that he scare the man, again.

But Berwald still shuddered under the touch. He gulped. “Oh, mm, right, it was you. Frightened me a little, though.”

“Aw, no, Berwald, I'm sorry! I wasn't trying to scare you, I was just... well...” Tino crawled onto Berwald. He knelt above Berwald's lap so that his face was higher than Berwald's face. Delicately, Tino took each side of Berwald's face in his hands and took Berwald's lips in his. He held the kiss for a moment, and broke it. “I wanted to, you know...” One of his hands trailed down to the first button of Berwald's gardening shirt, and his fingers tried to unbutton it subtly. “Before anyone comes and we have to wait for a long- really long- time to do it again. So, are you up for it or not?” Tino bit his lip; damn, that was too forward, even if they were husbands.

Berwald gave that stare that Tino always found hard to read in situations like this, and he hoped for the sake of the heat rising in between his legs that Berwald wasn't going to say no. He was going to have to coax him, it seems. Tino lowered his face into Berwald's neck and kissed and nibbled at a spot on it, only pausing when Berwald asked, “Why now?”

Tino took his face away and hung his head. “You don't want to?” 

“I didn't say that,” Berwald corrected him as he lifted his face up by the chin. “I just wanted to know, how does one get- 'frisky' just like that? While we're in the middle of gardening, no less?”

Tino opened his mouth to answer, but even he was stumped by this strange turn of events. He shrugged. “I don't know. I really don't. I was just sitting here, waiting for you to get the drinks, and then I started thinking about us, and then-” he gestured awkwardly to his genitals and shrugged again. He then remembered that he had to coax Berwald a little bit more into this, so he lowered his tone to as husky as he can make it, and moved his pelvis closer to Berwald. “Or maybe,” he purred, “it was something else. Maybe it was watching you work?”

“Watching me work,” Berwald repeated, and in the breathless way that let Tino know that Berwald was getting heated just how Tino needed him to be.

“Mhm, yes.” Tino pushed his down, and Berwald started following his lead, which led Berwald to lie on his back in the soft grass. Tino kissed Berwald's cheek and went on, “You were out there toiling away under that hot sun, getting sweaty and working your beautiful muscles. Getting yourself dirty all for me.”

Berwald cleared his throat, but it still came out as shaky as he replied, “Uh, yeah, yeah, I did.”

Tino placed another kiss near Berwald's ear and slid his hand down the front of Berwald's pants, stroking the thighs again with his fingers. “I really like dirty, you know.”

“...Oh.” It never ceases to amaze Tino how burning red Berwald's face can get in just a split second; it was like watching red dye spread quickly through water, except much cuter and funnier.

“But I want to see you get dirtier, honey; I want to see how filthy and sweaty I can get you, right here, right now.”

For a man that was initially shy around him, Berwald found that Tino worked really fast. He didn't even notice that Tino undid his pants until he felt Tino's denim jeans rub against his bare penis, and yet Tino's hands were already done unbuttoning half of his shirt. Berwald slipped his hands under Tino's shirt and he smoothed his fingers across the soft skin. “Tino, oh god-” Tino pressed their mouths together again, and Berwald can feel Tino's tongue push on his own; the taste of lemonade and strawberries in Tino's mouth sent shivers down Berwald's spine, and he unhesitatingly opened his thighs wider. 

Tino sat up to undo his own pants and smiled down at his lover. “That's good Berwald.” He lied back down and wiggled into the space Berwald gave him until his weight put a lot of pressure that pushed their erections together. “Oh, fu-” Tino sucked in some air to stop himself from swearing; nothing killed Berwald's mood faster than swearing. “Oh, god, that's really good, Berwald.”

Berwald smiled sheepishly at the praise. He arched his neck up to receive the wet kisses Tino was giving him all around his neck and pushed his hips upward. Tino's body jolted and he pushed back down. He began a slow grinding and buried his face into Berwald's shoulder, biting his teeth into the exposed flesh. Even then, Berwald could hear soft moans from him. Berwald looked over. “Hey, what about the garden?” 

Tino lifted his face from the shoulder and said, “We'll get back to it, just focus on now, okay?” He went back to nibbling on Berwald's shoulder and rocked his hips faster against him.

“Ooh.” Berwald curled his fingers into some blades of grass under his hand. His hips rose a little higher, his body wanting more of Tino.

“Hmm, Berwald, honey,” Tino said. His hand moved up Berwald's body and his fingernails dug into Berwald's chest. His hips started to rise and push down, rise and push down, in a steady thrusting movement that was taking over. God, the urge to flip Berwald over, separate his ass wide, and thrust inside his warm body was getting to him, but Tino knew that it was not going to happen since neither of them wanted to stop this and go get their lube that was all the way upstairs. 

It seemed that the lube wasn't needed though; every bit of pressure Tino applied to their erections melted both of their insides; they both can feel the blood gathered in their groins heat up, and it was like liquid boiling up hotter and hotter the longer they went. Berwald placed a hand on the small of Tino's back and stroke the skin. Tino moved his face closer to Berwald's to lock their mouths together again, and moans sounded from them as their lips and tongues moved against each other. Tino stroke Berwald's face and in the process, shoved Berwald's glasses up to his forehead. 

They both stopped and gazed into each other's eyes, and their hot breaths beat against each others' faces. Tino was absolutely taken by Berwald's clear blue eyes, which were more captivating the way they were at the moment: no glasses in front of them, his stare soften by the climax Tino was sure was building up in him, and full of love and desire Tino felt for him as well. Without saying anything, they fell back into the rhythm, and Tino suckled on Berwald's bottom lip. Tino ground and rubbed himself against Berwald harder and faster, and even without his glasses, Berwald can see Tino's shoulders and back quiver with each thrust his hips made.

Tino placed his face in the little crook of Berwald's neck. His moans and whimpers muffled against Berwald's neck, and down below, the muscles in Tino's thighs tensed. Even his backside bucked up a couple of times, and Berwald had to cup each of his buttocks in his palms and guide Tino's movement so he'd stay focus. 

Tino threw his head back and laughed. His face was flushed pink and soaked with more sweat than he had earlier; his voice strained as he went from panting and moaning to giggling euphorically. He was so beautiful like this, and the longing inside Berwald, separate from the promiscuous hunger he had for Tino, pushed him to lift his head and give Tino a kiss on the chin, the cheek, and the lips. Tino breathed heavily against Berwald's tongue, and he had to turn his head away to get fresh air. “Berwald, ha ha, oh my goodness, I- wait...” he sat up in Berwald's lap and pulled him up by one of his collars. With him straddling Berwald's lap again, Tino smiled down at their pulsing red erections and the little drops of white semen seeping down their tips. He threw an arm around Berwald's neck and yanked him into another messy kiss as he took both of their hard penises in his other hand and held them together.

Although it took some stretching his hand to get it to fit only halfway around the penises, and with no lube to work with to make the play more enjoyable, Tino still went with the idea he had and rubbed his hand up and down their shafts. His fingers stroked some veins that rose against their skin. Tino closed his eyes and pressed his lips harder onto Berwald's as Berwald snaked his fingers into Tino's hair with one hand and rubbed his back encouragingly with the other. 

Berwald stopped kissing him and touched his forehead to Tino's as they began watching the hand job. Berwald moved his hand from Tino's back to their fronts to help with the pumping, but his hands shook too much; he grabbed Tino's forearm to have something to hold on too as he tried to steady his quick pants. He swallowed and said weakly, “Tino-”

“Mm, god, I love it when you get this hard,” Tino groaned. His fingers squeezed tighter around them, and he can feel both of them pulse faster down there in his palm. He nipped and flicked his tongue on Berwald's lip. He sunk into Berwald's chest, and his sweat wiped on the exposed, rising and falling pecs. “So hot, oh my god, Berwald, I feel so-” Tino gritted his teeth and sucked air through them, making hissing noises as another wave of orgasmic tensity flared up inside him. He whimpered; he was so close.

So was Berwald, and he had to bite his lip to near bleeding and grip his fingers tighter in Tino's hair to prevent himself from reacting so openly. He tilted his head back and shut his eyes as his heart drummed faster in his chest. His back and shoulders stiffened; by the way his entire body was getting rigid and his muscles jerking, he was getting close as well. His moan thrummed behind his closed lips and his head went back further and further. Oh, Tino, please-!

Their bodies gave one final powerful shudder before their erections squirted. Their bodies relaxed into each other as their cum ran down Tino's hand and their shafts.

“Oh, oooh, yes,” Tino panted as he laid his head on Berwald's shoulder again. “Now that...was dirty.” He lifted his cum-coated hand for them both to see, and he as well as Berwald laughed breathlessly at the marvel. Berwald wrapped both of his arms around Tino's shoulders and kissed the top of his head and rested his chin on it, looking up at the leaves on the trees and letting his body slow down. He lied back and took Tino with him, and he stroke his cheek as Tino rested on his chest.

After minutes of silence, Berwald looked over to the unfinished work. “So, what about the garden?”  
“Garden? What-?” Tino lifted his head and looked at the direction where Berwald stared. He laid his head back down. “Oh, Berwald, we just got done, let's wait a few minutes, okay?”

“Alright.” Berwald settled into the grassy space and felt cold liquid under his calf; he was going to have to get the overturned tray items up before the ants got to them. He then chuckled in realization. “We just made love in our backyard.”

“Yeah, we did! Oh!” Tino lifted his head again to look up at Berwald. “We should do it again, when the garden's finished! And when it's in full bloom!”

Berwald gave him an amused half-smile. “Like our second bedroom?”

“Definitely!” Tino giggled.

Berwald shook his head and looked back out to the garden; he felt Tino plant a kiss on his chest and lay his head back down on him. He took a deep breath and thought about how beautifully colorful their lovemaking would be out here when the garden blooms.


End file.
